


Late Night Cuddling

by PoisnousPixie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisnousPixie/pseuds/PoisnousPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Bumbleby drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.
> 
> Drabble Written for [Surhfs](http://surhfs.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.

Yang sat on the edge of her bed, legs dangling over the edge, her eyes skimming over the beds across the room. Ruby stretched out, half under her blankets, and Weiss below her, curled on her side, back to Yang and Blake's side of the room. Both were fast asleep. Which worked well for Yang.

Hoping off the bed, her bare feet making only the slightest noise on the carpet, Yang turned to look down, where Blake was asleep on her own bed, black hair spread out across the white sheets and pillow, blanket pulled up to her chin, kitty ears twitching every now and again.

Smiling, Yang reached down to pull the blanket down a little, watching Blake's face, and seeing the Faunus' golden eyes open just a little to glance at her. Blake offered no protest or resistance, scooting closer to the middle of the bed, and rolling her eyes sleepily as Yang slid into the bed.

"You should sleep in your own bed…" Were the only words she offered, but there was no power in the words, just sleepy resignation.

Yang slung her arm around Blake's shoulders, and nuzzled against her dark hair, settling in, as Blake pulled the blankets up over them. Together, their hair left the pillow inky black and sunshine yellow, the blankets trapped their body heat, making a warm coccoon, and Yang fell asleep to the smell of tea and pine trees, the feel of soft, warm skin against her arms and hands.

Blake didn't say anything more, just shifted to get more comfortable, and once Yang's breathing settled into the deep intakes of sleep, she turned her head to press a soft kiss against the blonde's forehead, brushing slim pale fingers through her hair, before settling to sleep again.


End file.
